The invention relates to a support device, particularly for installation in a vehicle, for temporarily holding movable articles especially cellular telephones, including a base body with a support plate and at least one magnet for holding an article on the support plate.
Such a support device is known for example from DE 198 00 174 A1 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/045916). The known support device utilizes the fact that most cellular phones include some magnetic material at their backside. It is therefore possible to hold a cellular or mobile telephone on the support surface of the support device by the attraction forces of the magnet. If the cellular telephone does not include any magnetic material at its backside, a self-adhesive sheet metal plate may be attached to the backside of the cellular telephone whereby the telephone can be held on the support device also in this case.
Although the known device operates reliably, it is noted that many cellular phones are now provided with a protective box-like cover. The protective covers are usually provided at their backsides with a strap by way of which the cover with the phone can be attached to a belt. However, if enclosed by such a protective cover the backside of the phone does not come in direct contact with the support plate of the support device such that the magnetic attraction forces effective on the cellular phone are insufficient to ensure the holding of the phone on the support device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support device for holding a cellular telephone in such a way that also a telephone disposed in such a protective cover is firmly supported on the support device.